Supporting
by JarrettorForever
Summary: Garrett is finished after a football game, because they lost and he played bad this time. He wants to quit the team but Jasmine comes and talks to him to not quit. Can she convince him and will more happen? Jarrett One Shot! :D R&R! :) I own nothing! :D


**Hey guys! I have a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's Jarrett again and I really hope that you guys like it! :D**

**I know, has been a while since I posted an One Shot but still! :D**

**I also hope that you leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Thanks to Grace-1997 for the help! You should definitely check out her Jarrett story! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Garrett is finished after a football game, because they lost and he played bad this time. He wants to quit the team but Jasmine comes and talks to him to not quit. Can she convince him and will more happen?**

* * *

**At the Watson's basement**

**Garrett's POV:**

Logan and I were at the basement, talking.

I had an awful day, since I lost the last game this football season and I was really thinking about quitting the team.

We had almost won the champion ship and I ruined everything.

''Dude, you can't quit!'' Logan said for the 100th time in the past hour.

We came back two hours ago and after a hour, we went down the basement and he tried to tell me one and the same thing over and over again.

''I don't know. I totally screwed it up. They'll probably kick me out , anyway.'' I stated and looked down.

I never played football that bad.

Well, I wasn't a good football player anyway, but...

''That's not true. They would be-'' ''Just let it be, okay?'' I cut Logan off.

Logan groaned but stood up.

''You better not quit, dude. The Team really does need you and you know that.'' Logan said to me.

Then suddenly Jasmine came downstairs.

''Who wants to quit what?'' She asked us confused and Logan just groaned again.

He patted Jasmine's shoulder and then told her, ''Good luck, with getting that out of him. Garrett wants to quiet the football team.''

With that, he walked upstairs and I looked down, not daring to look in to Jasmine's eyes.

Jasmine wasn't only the most supportive person when it comes to my football team but also the girl, I have a crush on.

I also wanted to impress her with my playing but kinda screwed it up...

I didn't need to look at her to see, that her eyes went wide.

''Why should you quit the football team?'' She asked me in shock and disbelieve.

I sighed and looked up in to her shocked but beautiful brown eyes.

''Well, I totally screwed it up today-'' I started and Jasmine cut me off, sitting down to me.

''Garrett, it was only one game. You'll make it better next time.'' She tried to convince me.

I shook my head and buried my head in my hands.

I knew, that that won't happen. I was awful.

''No. I'm just an awful football player. It's a miracle, that they didn't kick me out , yet. I'm not going to stay in that team any longer, anyway.'' I told her.

Jasmine took my hands and forced me to look up to her.

My hands were tingling from her touch, but I tried to ignore it. Focus , Garrett.

Her eyes were full of concern.

I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looks right now.

''Garrett, that's not true . You're amazing and you know that. You're the best player in the team and that as a freshman. I'm not only saying that, because I'm your best friend but, because it's true. Don't let yourself down, because of one game.'' She said to me.

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Garrett, that's not true . You're amazing and you know that. You're the best player in the team and that as a freshman. I'm not only saying that, because I'm your best friend but, because it's true. Don't let yourself down, because of one game.'' I said to him.

Garrett looked a bit stunned at me but I looked serious back.

I really meant what I said.

Then he suddenly shook his head again and I groaned inside.

How could someone be so stubborn?

''I'm bad and I'm also a bad friend because I took you with me. I actually wanted to impress you guys with my skills and show you, that I can do something but I only totally screwed it up.'' Garrett stated.

Okay, now he was just looking for reasons to make the situation worse.

I squeezed his hands and Garrett looked up again.

He looked kinda cute with his hurt look but-

Okay, I was kinda thinking stupid, right now.

Sure, I did like him a bit more than a friend but... He needed my help right now!

I shook my head and then said to him, ''We didn't come to see a perfect game, Garrett. We came to support you and to cheer you on. It doesn't matter if you won or not, we were there to do what best friends do for each other, because we love you and you are an amazing football player. You don't need to show us that , because we already know it.''

Garrett's eyes went wide now and he slowly seemed to believe me.

''You really mean that?'' He asked hesitant and I nodded, smiling.

''Yes, I do. Every single word.'' I replied and then he smiled, too.

He took me in to a bear hug and I hugged him happily back.

Garrett finally seemed to come back to his senses.

''Thanks Jasmine, you're right. I won't quit the team.'' He told me and I smiled.

''No problem at all.'' I replied and we still sat there, hugging.

As we broke apart, suddenly Garrett looked serious again.

He took a deep breath and meant, ''Do you kow, who I wanted to impress the most with my game, actually?''

I shook my head. He had a crush on another girl?

''You.'' He added and my eyes went wide. I was the girl?

Oh my god! Garrett wanted to impress me.

Did that meant that-? I just had to try.

I smiled and then replied, ''You don't need to impress me , Garrett. I already like you probably more than I should.''

Garrett chuckled, inched closer with his face to mine and then said, ''I wouldn't be so sure of that.''

Then he closed the gap between us and kissed me.

I sighed happily and kissed back, while fireworks were exploding in my head.

I hold Garrett up from quiting football and also got the boy of my dreams .

It really couldn't get any better.


End file.
